Batman
|gender = Male|age = 57|DOB = February 19, 1972|DOD = August 10, 2029|title = CEO of Wayne Enterprises|affiliation = Wayne Enterprises Batman Family Justice League *''Batman's Faction'' (formerly)|status = Deceased Deceased (Flashpoint Timeline)|movie = Batman Superman (paper) Batman 2 Superman 2 (mentioned) The Flash (mentioned) Batman & Superman: Dawn of War Justice League Batman: The Red Hood Superman: Attack of the Coluan (mentioned) Wonder Woman II (mentioned) Justice League Vol.2 Batman: Civil War Flashpoint (mentioned) Superman: The Reunion The Joker (film) Justice League Vol.3|voice actor = Kevin Conroy|oneshot = DC One-Shot: Batman & The Second Robin DC One-Shot: Batman's Rogues DC One-Shot: The Emotic Encounter (mentioned) DC One-Shot: Legion of Terror DC One-Shot: What Robin and Batgirl were doing during Civil War (mentioned)}}Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and a costumed vigilante operating in Gotham City, New Jersey known as the Batman. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce made it his life's goal to become the fearsome Batman, and to stop anyone from suffering the same way he did. He waged a war on crime in Gotham City. Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition:' **'Peak Human Strength:' **'Peak Human Durability:' **'Peak Human Speed and Agility:' **'Peak Human Stamina:' **'Peak Human Metabolism:' *'Master Martial Artist:' *'Expert Marksman:' *'Stealth:' *'Intimidation:' *'Interrogation:' *'Indomitable Willpower:' *'Genius-level Intellect:' **'Master Tactician:' **'Expert Leader:' **'Expert Social Intuit:' **'Expert Deceiver:' **'Expert Detective:' **'Expert Criminologist' **'Expert Engineer' **'Expert Hacker' **'Expert Businessman' **'Expert Networker' *'Expert Driver:' *'Expert Pilot:' *'Expert Diver:' *'Expert Rider' *'Bilingualism:' |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' *'Subtle Psychological Manipulation:' |-| Equipment= *'Standard Batsuit:' *'Armored Batsuit:' *'Batmobile:' *'Batwing:' *'Nightcrawler:' *'Flying Fox:' *'Batarangs:' *'Utility Belt:' *'Batcomputer:' *'Grapple Gun:' *'Respirator Mask:' *'Gas Grenades:' *'Batman's Remote Hacking Service' *'Explosive Gel' *'Batman's Voice Synthesizer' *'The Disruptor' *'Batman's Gauntlets' Relationships Family *Alan Wayne ✝ - Ancestor *Charles Wayne ✝ - Ancestor *Benjamin Wayne ✝ - Ancestor *Patrick A. Wayne ✝ - Grandfather *Laura Wayne ✝ - Grandmother *Thomas Wayne ✝ - Father *Martha Wayne ✝ - Mother Flashpoint Timeline *Thomas Wayne ✝ - Father *Martha Wayne ✝ - Mother Allies *Batman Family - Teammates and Friends **Alfred Pennyworth - Mentor, Butler, Surrogate Father, Oldest and most Trusted Ally **Nightwing - Protégé, Ward and Partner Vigilante **Oracle - Protégé, Ward and Partner Vigilante **Arkham Knight - Protégé, Ward and Partner Vigilante turned Enemy, Attempted Killer turned Ally and Partner Vigilante **Robin - Protégé, Ward and Partner Vigilante *Wayne Enterprises **Lucius Fox - Good Friend and Employee **Jack O'Dwyer - Employee and Friend **Helena Bertinelli - Employee ***Van Criss Laboratories ****Dr. Van Criss - Employee *GCPD **Jim Gordon - Long-Time Ally **Harvey Bullock - Ally *Catwoman - Enemy turned Ally *Ra's al Ghul - Ally *Talia al Ghul *Justice League - Teammates **Superman - Enemy turned Situational Ally turned Teammate, Temporary Enemy and Friend **Wonder Woman - Teammate, Ally, Temporary Enemy and Love Interest **John Stewart - Teammate and Friend **Flash - Teammate and Friend **Aquaman - Teammate and Friend **Cyborg - Teammate, Temporary Enemy and Friend **Martian Manhunter - Teammate, Temporary Enemy and Friend **Green Arrow - Teammate and Friend **Supergirl - Enemy turned Ally, Teammate, Temporary Enemy and Friend **Hawkman - Teammate and Friend **Hal Jordan - Enemy turned Ally, Teammate and Friend **Atom - Enemy turned Ally, Teammate and Friend **Hawkgirl - Teammate **Blue Beetle - Fan, Teammate and Ally **Orion - Warner, Teammate and Ally ***Batman's Faction ****Nightwing - Teammate ****Arkham Knight - Teammate ****Flash - Teammate ****Green Arrow - Teammate ****Hawkman - Teammate ****Doctor Fate - Teammate *Dark Forces **Doctor Fate - Teammate and Friend **John Constantine **Zantanna **Deadman ✝ **Swamp Thing **Etrigon the Demon **Madame Xanadu *Daily Planet **Lois Lane - Ally **Jimmy Olsen - Ally *Steve Trevor - Teammate *Etta Candy - Ally *Amazons **Hippolyta - Ally **Antiope ✝ **Menalippe *Iris West - Guest and Rescuee *CCPD **David Singh **James Forrest **Vulcan *Atlanteans **Mera - Ally **Aqualad **Tula **Murk **Nudis Vulko *Green Lantern Corps **Appa Ali Apsa **Kilowog **Tomar-Re **Jessica Cruz **Arisia **Kyle Rayner **Guy Gardner **B’dg **Hassp **Bur'Gunza **Ampa Nnn *Molly Mayne - Guest *ARGUS **Amanda Waller - Ally Enemies *Falcone Crime Family **Carmine Falcone - Enemy **Joe Chill - Parent's Murderer *Joker's Gang **Joker ✝ - Long-Time Archenemies and Protégé's Murderer **Harley Quinn - Apprehended Enemy, Accomplice to Protégé's Murderer **Johnny Frost **Blaster **Sharpkiller **Rifle **Bats'hon *Garfield Lynns' Gang **Firefly ✝ - Enemy **Sal ✝ *Bane - Enemy, Attempted Killer & Opponent *Poison Ivy - Enemy *Mister Freeze - Enemy *Scarecrow - Enemy *Clayface - Enemy *Mad Hatter - Enemy *Man-Bat - Enemy *Two-Face - Enemy *Iceberg Lounge **Penguin - Enemy *LexCorp **Lex Luthor - Business Rival, Manipulator and Apprehended Enemy **Mercy Graves ***Lex Luthor's Mercenaries ****Cyborg Superman ✝ - Enemy and Apprehender ****Angle Man ****Atomic Skull ****Bloodsport ****Sportsmaster ****Copperhead ****Dr. Polaris ****Killer Croc ****Deadshot ****KGBeast ****Silver Banshee ****Slipknot ****Tattooed Man ****El Diablo ****Major Disaster *White Martians **A'monn A'mokk ✝ - Enemy *Riddler - Enemy *Red Hood's Militia *Amazo ✝ **Amazo's Army ✝ *Secret Society of Villains **Deathstroke - Enemy and Apprehender *Doomsday ✝ - Indirect Victim *Darkseid ✝ - Enemy **Darkseid's Elite ***Stepponwolf ✝ ***Desaad ***Kalibak ✝ ***Grail ✝ ***Deathspawn ✝ ****Parademons Flashpoint Timeline *Joe Chill ✝ - Killer Trivia *Kevin Conroy is best known to play most animated incarnations in animated films, video games, and similar projects. *Batman is usually 8-years-old when he witnesses the death of his parents, however in this incarnation, Batman was 9-years-old instead of 8-years-old when he witnessed the death of his parents. *Batman's voice is digitally altered by a vocoder in his cowl. *While this version of Batman is largely thought to be the most lethal, other film versions of Batman have killed or at least indirectly caused death at least once. *This version of Batman's birthday is on February 19, which might be a reference to the DC comics version, in which Batman's birthday is also February 19, however it is possible that their birth years are different. *Batman and Aquaman both have fathers named Thomas. *Batman and Superman both have mothers named Martha. Behind the Scenes *Batman in the DC Animated Expanded Universe is the 20th animated incarnation of the character, following incarnations voiced by Olan Soule, Adam West, Rino Romano, Ron Perlman, Jeremy Sisto, Diedrich Baker, Michael Dobson, Kirk Thornton, wikipedia:Dave Gazzana:Dave Gazzana, William Baldwin, Daran Norris, Bruce Greenwood, Ben McKenzie, Troy Baker, wikipedia:Peter Weller:Peter Weller, wikipedia:Roger Craig Smith:Roger Craig Smith, Anthony Ruvivar, Seth Green, Jason O'Mara and Will Arnett. External Links * * Category:Heroes Category:Batman (film) Characters Category:Batman 2 Characters Category:Batman & Superman: Dawn of War Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Batman: The Red Hood Characters Category:Justice League Vol.2 Characters Category:Batman: Civil War Characters Category:Superman: The Reunion Characters Category:Justice League Vol.3 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Justice League Members Category:High Body Count Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Batman Family Members Category:Deceased Characters/Flashpoint Timeline Category:Gotham Residents